Mob Talker: The Transformation
by The Disciple of Herobrine
Summary: One boy had gotten bored with normal life. He undergoes a drastic transformation and is taken away from home. Now confused and frightened, Jason must fight for his life. But will his new "changes" prove a great asset to him or be his own undoing? (based of of the Mob Talker/ mobtalker)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another mob talker fanfiction, completely separate from my others. Except this one is different from any other- it's TG! If you don't know what that is go look it up for yourself, I do not recommend reading any further- or whatever. I admit, I'm a fan of TG. Anyways, I'm willing to take criticism.

Jason slumped down the black rolling chair and flipped open the great piece of machinery that was his computer. He stared blankly into the sea of pixels. For what felt like hours he locked eyes with the login screen. He already knew what he was going to do yet he didn't feel driven enough to do it. He was depressed. Eventually, Jason grabbed the mouse and entered in the password. It's time to start. After loading for a few quick seconds, the screen changed to his background. It didn't take long for all the icons to load up. The first one he saw was minecraft: a game he downloaded a year to go. Admittedly addicting, Minecraft proved to be extremely fun and helpful. Jason smiled- finally something to help take his mind off of past events.

Jason was 15 and pretty thin. His height was 5 foot nine inches. His hair and eyes were brown. Underneath his eyes, which were red from lack of sleep, was a faint splash of freckles that had stuck with him through childhood. At the front of his hair was a cowlick which he just let hang. Usually when he smilled, you could see dimples. Today was not one of those days.

If he wasn't so depressed, he would've considered today okay. But it felt like nothing worked right. Actually, he admitted that wasn't true. The majority of his depression stemmed from things at school. One of those being his inability to get in a relationship. He knew it wasn't necessary to have one but still, he yearned to share something mutual with someone. There were girls he liked before. Though none of them worked out and one girl, for some reason, brutally rejected him. He didn't understand. From what he knew he was a nice guy, and his friends seemed to agree. He never mistreated others. So he would blame himself for being the way he is. He was always concerned with what other people thought of him, making him somewhat self conscience. He knew he was making a big deal out of it. There were worse than being forever alone in high school.

Life at home wasn't so bad. Sure he got quite a bit of trouble from his brothers once in a while, but other than that and the sound of his mother yelling home was somewhat peaceful. The one thing that always plagued his mind was the secret desire to be different. Now he was already considered extremely unique by his friends. But deep down, being human wasn't enough. He knew it was impossible to change the way he wanted to. Though he could change some things about himself he was limited. He would still be a teenager chasing after girls who thought little of him. Jason shook the thoughts from his head.

"Come on," he muttered, "it's time to forget all that."

He dragged the mouse over to the grass block icon and clicked once. That's when everything started happening. In a split second all the icons vanished off the screen- all except the minecraft one. Then the desktop started rapidly flashing. Jason's eyes widened. _A virus,_ he thought. Jason started desperately shaking the mouse but to no avail. He looked around frantically, searching for an explanation. He left the volume off right. He couldn't have, as there was a loud scraping sound resonating from the speakers of the computer.

"What the hell?"

The sound he was hearing wasn't one he'd heard come out of his computer before. And frankly, it didn't sound good. Now even more irritated, he started shaking the laptop. The sound increased in volume, forcing him to cover his ears. His mom could've heard this from downstairs, but was not responding in anyway. By now, Jason was starting to get worried. He continued to clasp his hands over his ears. Once the range of the sound's volume reached its climax, everything went quiet. He looked up at the computer screen. It stopped flickering. He sighed.

"Thank god that's over," he said.

As if on cue, Jason was hit with immense pain, knocking him the ground. He landed with a thud not helping him at all. Now on the floor he started writhing. He grasped his sides which were in extreme agony. That pain spread throughout his entire body, increasing with intensity. He clenched his teeth tightly. It was unlike anything he ever felt in his entire life. It hurt so bad he couldn't bring himself to scream. All he could do was squirm. Every part of him screamed in agony but he could do nothing to fight it. What the hell was going on? The pain continued to intensify.

"Aaaagh!"

It felt like his body was being crushed.

"Make it stop, please!"

Jason got on all fours, and was finally able to see what was happening. Trying desperately to ignore the serious amount of pain, Jason watched in horror as both his hands changed shape, turning thinner and smaller.

"W- what's happening," he moaned.

He didn't expect an answer and something told him this wasn't going to be over anytime soon. He was undergoing a transformation. The sore boy staggered to his feet, using the chair as leverage. He then noticed his arms get smaller and shorter. He was speechless. What was happening to him. Even as his body continued to morph, he watched as the world around him started to deteriorate and flake off like data. He watched his whole room turn into a swirling vortex of discarded data. Now he knew something was certainly wrong. Even as this was happening, Jason's transformation continued, causing more stress. A sharp pain in his thighs was produced as the lower part of his body slightly expanded causing his jeans to grow tight. His already thin stomach shrunk as well. The only way to describe this pain was having your insides were rearranged. Though he refused to look he knew that his shoulders were being crushed closer into his body. All the while he continued to moan. But the torture still wasn't over. A great burning pain rose out of his chest, pushing forward. He couldn't understand it but refused to look. None of these feelings made any sense. He could feel hair growing out of his scalp and felt his face change shape. Even though he couldn't see it, he understood that he was changing. While the feeling in his chest pushed outward, a feeling in his crotch was the complete opposite.

"Don't tell me **it's **getting smaller," he pleaded.

Though with his entire body in agony and the ground below him falling away, the size of his manhood was the least of his problems. Sure he was concerned, but the world around him was being sucked into a void. He grabbed his crotch hoping it was still there. He felt nothing. He looked up in astonishment.

"Am I-"

_Kzack!_ He jumped at the noise of lightning echoing through the void. Strange clouds started to form and burst with electricity. Jason witnessed the world around him become the eye of a storm. It was incomprehensible.

"What in the world-"

He brought a gloved to his face. Wait, gloved? He wasn't wearing gloves. He looked at his now small hands. They were now covered in dark green and brown gloves. He followed his arm down to his torso and noticed that the rest of his clothes were changing. The shirt on his back morphed into a light green hoodie which was now covering his head. His pants vanished leaving his legs bare. In turn his socks, now a dark shade of green, crawled their way up his legs ending mid-thigh. Even with this coverage, everything below his waist felt exposed. He looked up once again, eyes full of fear and watched as the clouds above him started to swirl. In turn, Jason started to uncontrollably shake with fear. Something bad was about to happen. And judging by the space around him, he had nowhere to run. Then a mere second later, lightning struck the platform he was on. The explosive impact sent him sprawling into the abyss.

"Whooooaahh!"

A now completely different Jason was falling into the void. His heart skipped a beat while being sucked into the vacuum. I'm gonna die, he thought, tears forming in his eyes. There was no telling whether there was a bottom or not. His mind started racing as he plummeted into the void. What was happening, where was he, would he survive, was this a dream? All these questions overwhelmed him. He probably wouldn't be getting an answer though. Air whistled by his ears. He knew he wouldn't survive this.

"Let's just get this over with."

He looked reluctantly at the air around him. He could still hear the nearby rumbling of the nearby storm. By the time he thought he might finally hit the ground, there was a blinding flash of light and a split second later everything went black.

* * *

Jason woke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling. The sound of running water was able to be heard nearby. His eyes fluttered open and were met with blinding sunlight. He squinted in response before turning away. He looked left and right taking in his surroundings. All around him was a forest of oak trees. The grass he lay on was quite soft. From what he could tell it was noon. Though he continued to lie down despite what time it was. He felt sore for some reason. After a minute of lying down, he finally got up. What happened was just a dream, thank god. No way any of what he saw was real.

"Uh what happened. That was some crazy dream."

He subconsciously started stretching, slowly realizing something was off. But he shrugged off any idea that formed in his mind. He had other priorities- like finding out where the hell he was. There were no forests close to where he live. Besides, how long had he been out. His family must've been worried sick.

"Where am I," he asked.

He scanned his surroundings. Maybe he could find a town and ask for directions. Maybe get answers as to why someone brought him out here. To his dismay, he couldn't see anyone here. This whole place looked deserted. Even more confusing, there was no sign of the person who brought him here. Now he was more than suspicious.

"I wonder.."

Jason crossed his arms which produced a strange sensation in his chest. He looked down and nearly fainted. What he saw was astonishing. _Were those- no it couldn't be._ Jason unfolded his arms and placed his right hand on the strange growth, once again provoking the strange sensation_. _He never felt anything like it before. So soft, so strange. Then upon further examination, it appeared his whole body had undergone a complete transformation. He was certainly shorter, and he appeared to be more slender. His clothes consisted of what he saw in his "dream". He wore a light green hoodie and dark green gloves. The bottom portion of his body was less covered, save for a pair of dark green socks that went up to his thighs and a pair of strange underwear. These were unlike anything he wore before. They were left only slightly exposed beneath the rim of the hoodie. _Wait that means-_. He was reluctant to think of what all this meant. But he had to be sure. He slowly reached down and touched the area that was his crotch. After feeling the now flat area, his fears were confirmed. It wasn't there anymore. He shuddered.

"No," he whispered, "This can't be happening!"

He scrambled over the nearest pond and gazed at his reflection. He was left speechless by what he saw. Looking back at him was a beautiful orange haired girl around the age of fourteen, with a look of fear and confusion on her face. Covering her head was a hood with a creeper face on it. Realizing the girl looking back at him was truly him, he stumbled back and began hyperventilating. He sat down on the grass, trying to compose himself. Maybe he could figure this out some way. Being around the pond, he did not account for the wet grass. He winced as he felt the soaked greenery touch the bare part of his thighs. Dammit this felt exposing. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

"This can't be happening," he said.

He was shocked to hear his voice. It was different now. It was that of a girls. He immediately started thinking about why he changed and why he was here. He turned his head left and right, searching for an explanation. As usual, there was no sign of anyone. He was alone here. Even the sound of birds was fading away and he was left in silence.

"Where am I?"

After calming down he got up and dusted himself off.

"Maybe I'm still imagining things," he said. Though he doubted it.

He approached the pond once again and looked down. Sure enough there she was the strange girl. Jason was now transfixed by his reflection. There was something familiar about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He'd seen her somewhere. The mark on her hoodie screamed minecraft. But it didn't make sense. He put a hand to his face and felt it. The reflection did the same. His face felt smooth. Once realization hit him full on, he looked up his eyes now full of fear. As if turning into the opposite gender wasn't strange enough. This was impossible.

"I- I'm- I'm C-Cupa?"

* * *

What Happens now? I think **I will** continue this story. Hope some of you enjoyed. Please review. I would appreciate critique. And if you were weirded out I fully understand


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked at his hands, his chest, and then the rest of his body. He was thoroughly disturbed. He couldn't believe he had been turned into a girl, and one from mob talker no less. None if it made any sense. He started to rub his shoulders out of anxiety and began pacing back and forth. Despite the fact that he was wearing socks, the feel of grass on his feet didn't bother him. The ground below him was not wet enough to bother him. Now was a time to think about what had just happened. There were so many questions to ask though, none of which he could answer. Jason stared down at his crotch which wasn't carrying the same luggage as it always did, and suddenly became iritated.

"No, no. This can't be happening," he said, "what is this. Where am I?"

"How many times are you going to ask those questions," responded someone behind him. So there was other people around. Had they been watching him this whole time. Jason turned to face the mysterious voice. His eyes widened, realizing immediately who it was. There, standing before him was a husky man wearing a dark trench oat and hat. The man was somewhat large and had a scraggly beard. Compared to Jason's original form, he was slightly taller. Now, he had shrunk in comparison. Even for such a big man, he had a very friendly expression. Jason was at a loss for words. Countless experiences of searching on the internet told him who this was. And he would consider himself lucky for meeting such a figure if he wasn't in this state.

"Are you- are you N- Notch?"

The man's face gave off a warm glow, and Jason was now positive it was him. He let out a soft laugh.

"Yes it's me child."

Jason was once again speechless. First of all, how did he get here. Second, how could this be Notch. The fact that Jason now looked like Cupa, a minecraft related character, might have explained it somewhat.

"H- how? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"Calm down. Answers come to those who are patient," Notch said, "take a deep breath."

Though not seeing how that could help, Jason did as he was told. He let composure take a foothold. He looked back at Notch.

"I'm sure you have quite a few questions to ask."

Jason nodded. Hopefully, this guy had his answers. He didn't seem any bit affected by this new transition.

"Well," he said, leaning up against a fallen tree, "that's what I'm here for."

Jason was at first unsure of where to start. There was so much to ask. He started out with something he thought might receive a simple answer.

"Wh- where am I?"

Notch got up and paced over to a nearby tree and leaned up against the trunk, allowing the shade to cover him. He stared back at Jason with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"You mean here? This is Minecraftia!"

As if he wasn't already confused. What in the world was Minecraftia?

"Wait, what? Minecraftia?"

"The world of minecraft," Notch explained, "the world I made."

Jason looked around. He was now starting to doubt his credibility. From what he knew, Minecraft was made up of blocks. The whole game was designed to have a pixelated design. At first glance it didn't seem like much at all. But this- Jason wasn't sure if he was in a game or not. There was nothing blocky about this place. In fact, everything around him looked and felt exactly like real life. The leaves swayed with the breeze, trees bent in a realistic fashion, and the water in the nearby pond was clear as day. This place could be easily mistaken for an ordinary forest with a beautiful cover of grass. Jason checked his surroundings to see if he was correct. There was no way he could be in minecraft.

"Not convinced huh," Notch said, almost as if he was reading his thoughts, "you're probably wondering 'where's all the blocks?'."

Jason nodded.

"We'll allow me to explain that. So are we in minecraft? Well yes and no. You see, Minecraft itself is just programming. It's just a game. But Minecraftia is another world all on its own. Not another planet, but another universe entirely."

As much as he understood, Jason couldn't see how any of this was possible. Then again, he witnessed a full body transformation which didn't make much sense either. He continued to listen tentatively

"I created Minecraftia as I did minecraft. The two actually correspond in a way. They both are and are not the same. Do you understand?"

Jason shook his head, causing his longer hair to flick his face. "Not really," he said. Notch only smiled. After pushing the hair from his face Jason was reminded of something else he wanted to ask. Though he wasn't so sure if Notch was able to answer.

"Notch, why am I a girl though?"

Notch looked at him and smirked. Jason was shocked at the old man's reaction.

"You can thank me for that," was his remark.

Confusion and fright returned to Jason as he was drawn back. He stared at Notch with wide eyes as if he was some strange alien. Notch was once again unfazed by Jason's reaction. Jason however was mind-boggled. His heavy breathing returned almost immediately. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, not able to comprehend any of it. A ton of questions started flowing through his mind, overwhelming him and forcing him to take a step back.

"Y- you did this?"

"You bet," he said with a cheerful tone. Notch's happy personality was starting to scare him. He had just turned a boy into a girl and thought nothing of it. Which meant HE brought him here. Friendly as he was, Jason was now starting to fear him. Notch noticed this.

"You seem surprised," he noted, keeping his cheerful tone.

"Why? Why would you do this to me," he protested, "I didn't ask for this."

Notch gave him a disappointed look. "I thought you would've liked being in Minecraft."

By now Jason was getting irritated with the older man. Sure, being in Minecraft might seem cool, but that's not what he meant. Jason could give a damn whether he was or wasn't in minecraft. What he wanted to know was why Notch had swapped his gender and why it had to be Cupa. By now, Jason was shaking with anger. Notch was completely oblivious of is.

"Change me back," he blurted out.

Notch turned to Jason, giving him a cold state that would have petrified Jason. But he was too irritated to be affected.

"Pardon," he asked.

"Why would you do this to me?! I didn't ask for this! I want you to change me back!"

Once Notch stood up, Jason was immediately regretting his words and was filled with a completely different kind of fear. As he stood up, the sky seemed to darken. He delivered a piercing gaze which made Jason shudder. As he approached the boy, or girl perhaps, Jason seemed to shrink in comparison to the much larger man. By the time Notch was a mere foot away, Jason was quivering. Even without his height smaller than it was before, he still shrunk in comparison to Notch.

"What's the matter Cupa," he said, "you sounded a little ungrateful there for a second."

Of course he was ungrateful! He never asked for this. But he wasn't willing to stand up for himself. Notch had undergone a complete personality change. He was no longer cheerful. He was an angry being whom was not willing to be challenged. Jason should've been more careful with his wording. He was now sorry he said anything. _Maybe I should apologize._

"I- uh-"

Notch's eyes were now filled with anger. The air around him became cold. As if on que, winds had picked up. The breeze uplifted the hem of Jason's hoodie, forcing him to hold it down. As if he didn't already feel vulnerable. He looked up at Notch whose expression was that of great disdain. Jason gulped. The air around him cackled the way it did back in the void.

"I could crush you right now! You are nothing but an insignificant flame waiting to be extinguished beneath my heal. I don't care if you're pleased! This is reality you're looking at. And I am the god of this dimension! Tell me Cupa, is there anything else I care to hear about."

Hearing him speak in such a loud booming voice turned Jason into the scared girl that he was. He hated that one man could make him feel so weak. It was unfair. He knew now that Notch wasn't one to take too kindly to complaints. He looked up at the now fuming man.

"I- I'm sorry I just," he stuttered.

"And you know what else," he continued before parting a smile, "I don't really care."

He said those last words in a softer voice. As he finished, the wind died down allowing Jason to release the bottom of his hoodie. He heaved a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to go back to being peaceful. Whatever was dimming the light had passed now. Jason hadn't realized until now his heart was beating three times its original speed. He sat up against a tree trunk, allowing the air to pass through his lungs. Why was everything so weird today? First the transformation and now this? What was Notch trying to pull? That's what he wanted to know. What was the point of bringing him here and taking away his manhood? Maybe that should have been his first question, as Notch had only given him one full answer. Jason (or Cupa, I should say) watched as Notch returned to his place under the shade. He grabbed for something placed deep in the foliage of the oak and pulled out an apple. He fidgeted with it for awhile before turning back to Jason. The angry gleam in his eyes was now replaced with his usual mischievous look.

"Do you really want to know why you've been transformed?"

Cupa lightly nodded. "Yes."

"I have plans for you. Big plans. Though you may not like it, the reason for me transforming you is not something I cannot tell you. A lot of this information I cannot share with you."

Cupa was finally able to step in, as he/she had built up enough confidence.

"How is that possible. Aren't you the master of this realm? What's stopping you from sharing information?"

Hopefully, Notch would answer his questions this time.

"Some of these things you need to discover by yourself," he explained, "I'm not going to stick around just to help you figure everything out. You must do this alone. I am sorry."

He said those last words sincerely. He was obviously hiding something. Without warning, he tossed the apple his way, causing Jason to fumble. Nevertheless, he caught it. Jason looked at the apple which was devoid of any bite marks. He considered the idea of eating it. All this standing around had worked up an appetite. He didn't really care if Notch put his hands all over it. He was starved. He looked to the man for approval, which he received. Turns out though, the apples in Minecraftia were slightly than the ones back at home. They were sweeter than usual. Or at least this one was. They were still pretty crisp though and forced you to take bigger bites. He took four bites before returning to Notch who was waiting patiently.

"Hungry are we?"

Jason wiped the juice from his lip, and straightened himself up. The nutrition he received from the apple had helped calm his nerves.

"Ok, I know you can't tell me much, but can you at least explain to me why I turned into Cupa. I mean, sure it's a new experience and all, but why me. Why this?"

Jason looked at him, anxious for an answer. Though he doubted it, maybe with just the right words, Notch might change his mind and reverse the transformation. _Please,_ he thought. Notch was silent for the moment. He appeared to be in deep thought. Jason wasn't sure if he should speak or not.

"Is there any way you can change me back?"

Notch shook his head no. Any hope Jason had in turning back was dashed in that moment. For a second, he considered the fact this might be irreversible.

"Look, Jason, I know you may not like it, but transformation is all a part of the plan. And gender swap comes with the package. Though there may not be much I can tell you, rest assured you'll figure it out."

He got up from his spot and started to walk away before Jason stopped him.

"Wait," Jason yelled, "you're just leaving me here to figure things out."

He gestured to himself frantically.

"And in this body?"

Notch seemed to be getting impatient at this point. Jason had no intention of bothering him at all. His answers had been somewhat helpful. But he was still lost nonetheless. He walked up to the large man, expecting an answer. Notch didn't turned to face him. Jason's heart skipped a beat, realizing this was goodbye. Tears started to well up in his eyes. _It can't be_, he thought, _he can't just leave me here in this body, I have so many questions!_

"I came here to answer a few of the questions he needed answers for, such as where you are. But now time's running short and it's up for you to decide: either live your life as Cupa the Creeper, or follow the plan."

"What plan," he asked, approaching Notch.

"Goodbye."

"No!"

In a flash of light he was gone, leaving Jason (now Cupa) alone in the wild. He uncovered his eyes revealing he was the only one here. So now that he was gone Cupa was still just as confused as ever. What purpose did she serve coming here anyhow? And what was the reason for Notch coming here at all. He hardly gave her any of the answers she needed to know, other than telling her where she was. She didn't receive any intel on why she was here or why her gender was changed. And what was this plan anyways? Coming here had only left her more confused. Cupa kicked a nearby pile of dirt in frustration. _What now, _she thought, _what does he want from me?_ Cupa began pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. She was starting to deeply dislike Notch.

"You better hope you're immortal in the real world because when I get back, there'll be hell to pay!"

Was Notch really immortal? He hoped not. Something told him that Notch wasn't the one who created this dimension. That would make him god wouldn't it? He seemed like a nice guy and all, but he wasn't exactly god like. He did have the ability to bring someone into this world. He also had the ability to switch someone's gender, which Cupa could not get out of her mind. What else could he do? Cupa was not willing to find out the next time she confronted him- unless it meant changing her back. At this point, all she wanted was to go home. Thoughts of home filled her with misery. Home. Even if she could get back, there was no telling what her family would think. Just thinking about home made the tears return. Crying was all she could do. No one would help her. She was alone. She hugged her knees close to her stomach as she continued to let the tears flow from her eyes.

"No, please, no," she whispered to herself. For five minutes, she cried to herself, letting it all out. This was unfair. _Not like I can change anything._ After she was done, she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. Despite what Notch had done, she wasn't going to be a scared little girl, whether it was called for or not.

"I won't let you change who I am," she whispered.

As she said that, the sound of rustling startled her. She was at the time crouching. She turned to see a boy of indeterminate age running through the trees with a stone sword.

"Hello," he called out.

_Crap!_ She was a creeper wasn't she? If so, she wasn't looking forward to meeting with another human. As soon as the older boy neared her position, she had already got up and left. Now was not a time for introductions, it was time to run. She got up and ran as fast she could, in the direction of a spruce forest. She was not willing to be caught by anyone. As she ran, one thought ran through her mind: _I will if it means I have to fight Notch's will, I Will return.  
_

* * *

**What happens now. Where will Cupa go? Where will her destiny lead her. Well stick around! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Not as big as the ones I post for my Yaebi the Zombie fanfiction, but at least there wasn't much waiting right? I hope people like this story so far. I hope I'm not the only one who's suffering with dialog. Remember, your input is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
